


It's Not Christmas Without A Tree

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fugitives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: What you need to know:•First Christmas as fugitives•William wasn't given up for adoption
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 33





	It's Not Christmas Without A Tree

*December 23, 2002. Dickeyville, WI, 1:30am*

"Mulder, we need to stop and rest. William is hungry. I need a shower, and you need to sleep. No one is going to look for us in blizzard conditions," Scully used reason to convince him while soothing William.

"You're right. I'll stop at the next motel we see," Mulder agreed with heavy eyelids.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Pine Motel. There was already a foot of snow on the ground and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. Mulder set the parking brake and left the truck idle so Scully and William would remain warm inside. He purchased the pickup truck in rural Minnesota. It had four wheel drive, and the owner threw in the snow tires and chains for free. Winter in this part of the United States required a vehicle that could handle Midwest Winter storms.

Mulder entered the main office and shook the snow off of his hair. He rang the front desk bell. From the backroom, which Mulder guessed were the onsite living quarters, emerged an elderly gentleman wearing a bathrobe.

"What kind of fool would be out driving around in weather like this at this time of night, and it's always the young ones," grumbled the old man.

Mulder replied sarcastically, "Then explain long haul truck drivers."

The old man grunted, "I suppose you need a room?"

"Yes, for myself, my wife and our infant son."

"A regular Mary and Joseph, but unlike that story I do have open rooms. Seeing how you have a youngster with you I'll put you in a downstairs room. There's a queen bed in there. Do you need a crib?"

"No. We have something for him to sleep in. Thanks for the offer."

"The weather's suppose to be like this through Christmas, so you might want to hole up here for a couple of days. We might break our yearly average this week."

"What's your yearly average of snowfall?" Mulder asked out of curiosity.

"39.5 inches. We've received 22 inches so far," the old man boasted.

"I'll pay for three nights. Do you take cash?"

"Cash is king, young fella."

Mulder paid the old man $150, signed the paperwork, and accepted the key to their temporary lodging for the next three nights.

Scully was huddled under a blanket with William in the cab of their truck. Mulder took his seat behind the steering wheel, "Good news. We're staying here for at least the next three days, or until the storm lets up."

"Is there bad news?" Scully asked while breastfeeding William.

"We'll be witnessing Dickeyville history when they surpass 39.5 inches of snow this week," Mulder quipped as he shifted the truck into gear.

Their room was located at the end of the building. Mulder parked in front of their door. He exited the cab first to unlock the door to their room. He then went inside to check that everything was clear, despite no one knowing in advance where they were hiding. Paranoia had now become part of his daily routine.

Scully still had William hidden underneath the blanket. He fell asleep after eating and she could feel his warm breath against her body. Mulder helped her out of the truck and led her into their room. Scully checked the thermostat. Mulder had set it at 74°.

Mulder left the warmth of their room briefly to retrieve their bags and William's baby bag from the truck. When he returned he set them on the floor next to the dresser. He then walked over to Scully, "Let me take care of William so you can take a nice long bath."

Scully placed their son in his arms, "Thank you. I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need," Mulder said as he held William against his chest and began to rub little circles on his small back.

Thirty minutes later Scully emerged from the bathroom wearing a Knicks hoodie and sweats. Mulder had pulled out one of the dresser drawers and made a makeshift crib, which he set on the luggage rack and placed it next to the bed. He took the blanket Scully had bundled William in and placed it in the drawer. He then picked up his sleeping son from the motel bed and laid him in the the crib.

She paused to look at William, "When William sleeps he looks a lot like you."

Mulder stood up from the bed and looked, "Maybe the lower lip, but he definitely took after you. Hopefully he ends up with your intelligence too." He turned to embrace Scully, "I wish this was a happier Christmas for you. Anytime you feel the need to leave, I'll understand."

Scully looked at Mulder, "Home is where all three of us are together."

When Scully woke the next morning Mulder was gone. He had left a note saying he went to look for breakfast and would be back shortly. She peered over to the makeshift crib and saw that William was still sleeping.

Five minutes later Mulder returned with coffee and bagels, "There was a little Mom and Pop store and gas station down the road a bit. They even had real cream cheese." He handed the small tub to Scully along with a bagel, a plastic knife, and a cup of coffee.

Scully gratefully accepted, "Thank you."

"The snow is really coming down now. Whiteout conditions. You're right about no one looking for us in this weather." Mulder looked at William, "is he still sleeping?" 

Scully softly stroked William's cheek, "He must have been really tired."

"I changed his diaper before I left, and warmed a bottle of milk in the bathroom sink before he woke up, You needed your sleep too," Mulder continued to drink his coffee.

Concerned, Scully asked, "I gather you didn't sleep much?"

"I don't sleep well, whether on the run or not. I'll take a nap this afternoon," he promised in-between sips of coffee. "Oh, I left something in the truck. I'll be right back," Mulder hurriedly walked out the door before Scully could wage a protest.

When Mulder came back inside he held a small Christmas tree, and placed it on top of the table near the window, "It's not Christmas without a tree."

Scully wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, Mulder. It's so cute." 

"I found these last night wrapped up in some shirts," he said as he held the ornaments from past Christmases spent together. "You needed something to hang them on."

"We don't have an ornament for this year."

"Yes, we do," Mulder said with a grin, then handed her a toy car that looked exactly like the truck they have been driving since Minnesota. "The lady at the store found a piece of red ribbon to tie around the car. I want you to do the honors."

Scully took the piece of ribbon and tied it through the opening where the windows should be on the toy. She then hung it near the top of the tree and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

🎄END🎄 

*The X-Files were created by Chris Carter


End file.
